


Look

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Cupcakes, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink Punk is apparently the best cupcake shop on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

Pink Punk is apparently the best cupcake shop on campus. Lydia thinks it might be the only cupcake shop on campus, but it’s definitely not the only bakery. So, when Allison tells her about how pretty their cupcakes look (sending her quite a few photos but claiming that her phone’s crappy camera doesn’t do them justice), Lydia decides that she’ll just have to check out this cupcake store for herself to see how good it really is.

The first thing Lydia loves about Pink Punk is the lovely pastel pinks and purples that the store is covered in, combined with the cream coloured tables and chairs that they have placed around the room.

Hot chocolate is the first thing to hit Lydia’s nose and wow, she hasn’t even seen the cupcakes and she’s already in love with this place. A few college students are sitting in the corners with their exercise books wide open and brightly coloured cupcakes beside them so obviously this is also a popular study hideout too.

Alright, Lydia tells herself. Enough admiring the architecture and more looking at the cupcakes.

She walks over to the counter and looks through glass boxes, seeing an assortment of decorated cupcakes that almost look too good to eat.

“Hi, I’m Cora,” The lady behind the register says in a tone that sound of sounds like she doesn’t want to be here. “How can I help you?”

Lydia looks up and Cora and takes all of her features in, holding back any sort of ‘woah’ comments because despite the fact that her hair is tied into a ponytail and threaded through a Pink Punk’s cap, Cora actually looks gorgeous.

“Oh, I’m Lydia,” She tells Cora (but she doesn’t know why she introduces herself). “Could I get one zesty lemon and one chocolate fudge cupcake?”

Cora nods and opens the door on the glass boxes, putting them into little cardboard boxes that have pink and blue stripes on them, accompanied by the Pink Punk’s logo.

“That’ll be five dollars, Lydia,” Cora tells her, sitting the two small boxes on the counter.

Lydia nods and hands Cora the money for the cupcakes, so Cora pushes the little boxes further along the counter. “Thanks, Cora.”

“You’re welcome,” Cora replies with a small smile.

Lydia’s heart flutters when their hands accidentally brush against each other as she picks up the boxes.

* * *

 

The cupcakes end up tasting amazing, as Allison had predicted, and Lydia might have a small crush on Cora. She ends up going there a few times a week and eventually, Cora asks her out on date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
